Dragon Ball Saiyajin Wars
by nthropos Kardi
Summary: La historia Fanfic de las aventuras de Touga, un saiyajin de clase alta. Política, intriga y sobre todo mucha acción en este fanfic que se sitúa durante la época de un rey vegeta joven e inexperto y un imperio gobernado por king cold


EPISODIO 1

El Rey Vegeta, con su cabello castaño y su distintiva armadura real camina a la par de un emisario y amigo de la familia imperial…

"Entonces Glacie, dices que Cold no está satisfecho con el trabajo de mis guerreros o al menos eso es lo que entiendo" Decía el rey a uno de los hijos de King Cold, Glacie quien continuó la conversación -"Vegeta, sabes que cuando mi padre ordena conquistar un planeta no espera que se metan con el ecosistema de la manera en la que lo hicieron en su última misión".-

Ambos llegaron al balcón principal del castillo y mientras miraba al cielo el Rey Vegeta dijo -"Hay veces que es imposible no traer destrucción en una batalla y tu lo sabes amigo Glacie. La última misión resultó ser mas difícil de lo que pensábamos y en la conquista casi destruímos todo el planeta"- Glacie quien tuviera un aspecto típico de la familia de King Cold cruzó los brazos y respondió -"Lo se pero aún así, el problema es que mi padre considera que dejaron el planeta inservible e inhabitable… lo peor es que los miembros del consejo de justicia galáctico no está contento tampoco y han multado a nuestra organización por brutales y abusivos, dijeron que nuestro tiempo de piratas ha terminado"-

El rey vegeta miró a Glacie con una sonrisa y respondió -"esos del consejo ¿no se supone que están liderados por uno de ustedes?" - Glacie puso sus manos en la cintura - "así es, mi hermano mayor, Inverno, el es quien preside el consejo, de hecho el lo creó al ver que Cooler estaba haciendo demasiado alboroto."- , - "me sorprende que tu padre no lo haya destruido" -dijo El Rey Vegeta y Glacie respondió -"Inverno es el mas poderoso de la familia, es mas poderoso que mi padre"- El Rey Vegeta levantó una ceja y preguntó muy extrañado –"¿cómo saben eso? ¿pelearon alguna vez?"- Glacie le respondió incómodo –"No te contaré eso, problemas de la familia"-

Ambos siguieron charlando pues King Cold demandaba un nuevo planeta a cambio del que los soldados saiyajines habían echado a perder, Glacie terminó la conversación diciéndole que debía ir a atender un asunto con el consejo de justicia galáctico y que mandaría un mensaje de cuál sería el planeta que Cold querría que los saiyajines conquistaran, el rey Vegeta no muy convencido aceptó el trato y despidió a Glacie….

En otra parte de los sistemas solares vecinos…

-"Cuidado Jaga!"- Gritaba un guerrero *con un parecido idéntico a Gohan pero con barba de candado* al tiempo de lanzar una bola de energía a un monstruo que atacaba a otro compañero, eran saiyajines que estaban en una misión, la bola de energía dio en el blanco y Jaga se decidió a atacar al oponente atravesándolo por el torso acompañado de un grito de batalla.

Al caer al suelo agradeció a su compañero –"Muchas gracias Touga!"- y siguió atacando al enemigo, Touga por su parte ayduado por el rastreador notó otro oponente detrás de si y se abalanzó sobre el, los monstruos eran insectos antropomorfos, como cucarachones de seis brazos, escupían ácido pero Touga logró esquivar los escupitajos, sin embargo el enemigo le tomó del brazo y le escupió pero logró hacer una bola de energía y explotó el ataque, unas gotas calleron sobre su armadura *era como la de Raditz* deshaciéndola un poco pero entonces con otra bola arrancó el brazo del monstruo y ahí saltó y le arrancó la cabeza al oponente con una patada.

En ese momento de la tierra salió un enorme gusano, Jaga y Touga quisieron detenerlo con un ataque de rayo de energía pero no lograron dañarlo, así que el monstruo les atacó. Ambos guerreros saltaron a lados distintos, entonces Touga atacó de mnuevo y el monstruoso gusano puso su atención en el, justo se lanzó a atacarlo pero recibió un golpe de una chica saiyajin, Nashe quien preguntó a Touga si estaba bien altiempo de colocarse junto a el. -"Es muy fuerte" - dijo Nashe al tiempo que otros dos rayos de energía le atacaban, eran otros dos guerreros saiyajines Nazum y Hurembu, siendo el primero hermano de Nashe.

-"Hurembu, Nazum! Que bueno que están aquí!" - dijo Touga al ver que todos estaban reunidos, después de eso el mismo touga dio una orden –"Fuerzas especiales Yurei! Hoshi Rei!- todos al unísono gritaron "SI" y se colocaron en posición formando una estrella de cinco picos, entre todos lanzaron una ola de energía por todos los flancos y el gusano quedó aturdido, ahí Touga brincó sobre el y entonces se colocó en una posición especial y desató su ataque –"Galick gun!"- el rayo deshizo la cabeza del gusano y lo atravesó a lo largo, rompiendo su piel y dejando salir desde dentro el flujo del rayo morado.

Llovían pedazos de la carne del monstruo… -"Hemos acabado con todos, he"- se ufanaba Hourembu y Nashe preguntó –"bien, el Rey Vegeta estará complacido"- Touga dijo que no creía ya que se trataba de un planeta pequeño y entonces Nazum hizo el comentario –"El rey fue muy benevolente al enseñarte una técnica propia de la familia real, es muy útil ese galick gun"- , -"La verdad es que si, de no ser por ese poder no hubiéramos sobrevivido chicos"- Jaga terminó diciendo –"es lo menos que puede hacer por nosotros, después de todo somos las fuerzas especiales Yurei, somos los cinco saiyajines mas poderosos del planeta hahaha!"-.

Touga informó por el localizador a la base en el planeta Vegita y recibió órdenes de volver pues el rey deseaba platicar con el en cuanto llegase. El equipo procedió a retirarse…

-"Entonces eso te dijo tu hermano"- Decía King Cold desde su trono a Glacie quien se encontraba parado frente a el. –"El consejo de justicia desea que pagues una multa por no haber sabido controlar a la gente que enviaste, como me lo pediste traté de convencerlos que no fue culpa nuestra pero ya conoces a Inverno, se molestó mucho"- King Cold bebía una copa de algo que parecía vino tinto y preguntó a Glacie si le había comentado al Rey Vegeta que quería un planeta a cambio del que los saiyajines habían destruido sin querer, Glacie le dijo que el rey Vegeta había aceptado pero que no estaba muy complacido…

-"Monos inútiles… se creen muy poderosos y se enorgullecen de ello sin saber que solo están vivos por mi voluntad; de no ser por Inverno hace mucho que los hubiésemos matado"- , -"padre"- respondía Glacie –"Los saiyajines son guerreros prodigiosos en combate, no debes subestimarlos de esa forma, han sido aliados invaluables en diversas batallas. De no ser por esos monos inútiles como tu los llamas no tendríamos conquistada la galaxia entera"- King Cold miró a su hijo fijamente… -"tienes razón Glacie pero, no voy a fiarme de nadie, esta galaxia es mía y no voy a arriesgar el poder por un montón de monos salvajes, si algún día levantaran su mano contra nosotros sería un problema y no dudaré en destruírlos a todos… y desde luego que no dudaré en acabar con cualquiera que decida ayudarlos…"-

Glacie no dijo nada después de tal comentario, en ese momento entró Cooler para platicar con su padre –"padre"- comenzó cooler –"Hemos hallado el planeta que buscabas, aparentemente está bajo el yugo de Agatio, uno de nuestros propios encargados de sector, está en el sistema solar del oeste"- King Cold sonrió –"Agatio has dicho… si lo recuerdo, entonces el tiene lo que buscamos. Nunca confié en ese infeliz hehehe…"-,-"¿quieres que acabe con el y que vayamos por lo que buscas?"- preguntó Cooler pero King Cold respondió –"No, probablemente sepa lo que buscamos y lo use en nuestra contra, debemos acercarnos en secreto, una misión en las sombras y se quienes pueden encargarse de ello"-

Touga y compañía volvieron a la base, al llegar se despidieron unos de otros y fueron a casa excepto por Touga quien fue al palacio del rey.

Antes de partir de la base de llegada, se cambió y se puso una armadura distinta, esta vez sin hombreras *al estilo de bardock* y entonces se fue al palacio.

Al llegar se presentó ante el rey quien lo recibió amistosamente y le preguntó por la misión, el rey exigió platicar a solas con Touga

-"King Cold está molesto por la destrucción del ecosistema del último planeta conquistado, Glacie dijo también que han multado a toda la organización"- Touga cruzó los brazos y preocupado comentó -"Es la segunda vez en los últimos tres meses, estamos visitando planetas con guerreros muy poderosos…" el Rey Vegeta se sirvió en una copa algo que parecía ser licor "Es mas grave de lo que crees"- Touga miró al rey quine continuó –"Nuestros espías han descubierto que los habitantes de los planetas de los sistemas aledaños saben de como trabaja King Cold y ahora cada vez que los atacamos para conquistar ellos mismos destruyen el ecosistema para que así Cold dee de conquistar planetas, traté de explicarle eso a Glacie pero dice que Cold no entiende razones de ese tipo, que es nuestro problema ya que para eso nos paga"- Sorprendido Touga respondió -"Pero eso es una arbitrariedad, no puede esperar que nosotros protejamos el ecosistema de los planetas cuando debemos aplastar al enemigo o cuando los habitantes lo destruyen"-,-"Así es pero es nuestro trabajo, de hecho la razón por la que te traje aquí es por que quisiera pedirte que lideres la siguiente misión, tu eres el saiyajin mas poderoso que existe en Vegita. Yo no puedo ir a esas misiones desde que murió mi padre, debo estar al pendiente del planeta… Touga, tu eres el líder las fuerzas especiales turei, quiero que te vuelvas parte del ejército Chikyu, que vayas y destruyas a los oponentes con cautela y astucia, tu habilidad de trabajar estratégicamente y en las sombras nos será muy útil"- Touga no se veía muy convencido, sin embargo sabía que no podía decir que no tan fácilmente, en ese momento otro saiyajin entró, un sujeto enorme, fornido y de cabello largo –"Vegeta, Touga"- El rey miró al sujeto –"Remon, hermano que haces aquí"- Remon se acercó al rey mientras platicaba –"No podemos arriesgar la identidad o integridad de Touga en misiones que claramente requieren de peleas que deterioren los planetas, he venido a proponerte que yo sea quien se encargue de esas misiones"- .-"Pero hermano, no podemos arriesgarnos a quedar mal con Cold, sabes lo que puede hacer"- dijo el Rey pero Remon respondió –"Vegeta, mientras tengamos a Inverno y su consejo de justicia galáctica Cold no cometerá un genocidio sin poensarlo dos veces, debes ser valiente, nuestro padre jamás temió al poder de nadie… Touga puedes despreocuparte, Vegeta, eres joven pero poderoso e inteligente no opaques esas virtudes por tu falta de coraje, todos confiamos en tu buen juicio"- El rey Vegeta miró a su hermano mayor y suspiró –"Bien Remon, encárgate, Touga supongo debes ir a tu casa a ver a tu mujer e hijo"- Touga asintió con la cabeza y se despidió para ir a casa.

-"Hijo, ve preparando la mesa para cenar tu padre no tarda en llegar"- Decía Sharotto, la esposa de Touga. El hijo adolescente preparó la mesa para la cena *era idéntico a gokú joven*. Touga llegó saludando, su hijo lo recibió emocionado y Touga sacó de su mochila muchas cosas que le había traído de su visita a otro planeta, era costumbre que le trajera recuerdos.

Saludó a su esposa de un beso en la boca, los saiyajines no eran tan salvajes como los pintaban, finalmente tenían que vivir en sociedad.

Touga no solía conversar mucho de su trabajo pero durante la cena recordó a su hijo que al día siguiente entrenarían después de volver de la escuela como era costumbre, los saiyajines tenían un sistema educativo donde aprendían diversos oficios para desarrollarse en cualquier área sin embargo, la principal era obviamente la batalla.

-"Papá! ¿me mostrarás mañana esa técnica tuya con la que dices haber destruido al monstruo?"- decía el joven emocionado y con una sonrisa Touga le respondió –"Seguro hijo!"- Sharotto interrumpió la conversación –"Touga, debo recordarte que tu hijo se ha estado metiendo en problemas en la escuela, así que si no mejora esas calificaciones no le enseñes nada"- el chico se frustró pero Touga le susurró al oído que no importaba, el le enseñaría la técnica y Sharotto lo escuchó, obviamente con una mirada amenazante los hizo callar y comer…

Al día siguiente, Touga aprovechó para pasar tiempo con su mujer en lo que su hijo estaba en la escuela, ya al atardecer que llegó el chico, salieron a entrenar.

Como buen saiyajin el entrenamiento era duro –"¿listo?!"- el hijo de Touga asintió con la cabeza y Touga se lanzó sobre el con un fuerte golpe, el joven lo esquivó y con una maniobra de puños respondió a la ofensiva, ambos hicieron un cambio de golpes muy fuertes que hacían temblar el suelo, Touga lo golpeó en el estómago y después con una patada lo lanzó al cielo, ahí, Touga le bombardeó con bolas de energía hasta que hizo una cortina de humo pero su hijo, de entre el humo, lanzó un rayo de energía que Touga no pudo esquivar y debió detener con las manos. Al terminar el ataque el chico apareció repentinamente y golpeó la cara de su padre, le siguió atacando un golpe tras otro y terminó con una bola de energía en la cara de Touga quien aturdido recibió una patada mas de su propio hijo.

Touga se levantó y observó al adolescente ahí parado frente a el con una sonrisa en el rostro y entonces dijo –"eres bueno hijo"- el joven sonrió aún mas y se puso en guardia.

Touga quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y su hijo se extraño por tal cosa, entonces de un instante a otro Touga desapareció y reapareció frente a el y con un rodillazo le sacó el aire al chico mientras le decía –"nunca bajes la guardia hijo Bardock, eso puede significar la muerte en una pelea seria!"- Bardock estaba arrodillado pero intentó a tacar a Touga, algo que fue inútil. Touga dijo –"si no puedes levantarte de un golpe así no sobrevivirás en batalla y no podrás acompañarme como tanto deseas hacerlo hijo"- Bardock levantó su rostro hacia su padre y con un par de lágrimas en los ojos intentó atacarlo una vez mas, Touga lo tomó del brazo pero veía que su hijo seguía queriendo atacar así que le dijo fuertemente –"Es suficiente! No puedes seguir combatiendo!"- Bardock replicó –"Si… pue..do…!"- Touga lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo miró de frente, le sonrió y dijo –"sin duda eres un saiyajin… vamos a dejar el entrenamiento por hoy, ya lo has hecho bien, vamos a comer algo a casa"- Bardock entendió el mensaje. El rastreador de Touga sonaba, era un mensaje, el rey deseaba verlo urgentemente, por ello dijo a bardock que se fuera a casa, el chico preguntó si podía ir con el pero Touga dijo que no puesto que era un asunto de trabajo y se fue volando rápidamente.

Touga alcanzó a ver el despegue de la nave de Glacie quien hubo estado con el rey. Ya en el palacio el Rey recibió a Touga rápidamente y tuvieron una conversación

-"Vine tan rápido como pude"- dijo Touga –"muy bien por que es importante lo que debo decirte, quiero que prepares a tus Fuerzas especiales Yurei, habrán de partir de inmediato"- dijo el rey y Touga desconcertado preguntó que a donde debían ir y por qué tan a prisa, el rey respondió –"No ceustiones con tanta libertad mis órdenes, receurda que soy el rey de este planeta. Se que tus hombres deben descansar pero esto es algo muy serio, partirán al sistema solar del oeste al planeta Purun"- Touga preguntó –"¿cuál es la misión?"- y el rey procedió a explicar –"Cold va a perdonar lo de la última misión y la multa si robamos algo de ese planeta, aparentemente es un material muy útil pero muy importante para los habitantes"- Touga respondió intrigado –"¿Iremos a Purun a robar un material para King Cold? ¿No es ese planeta de la red de planetas conquistados por el? Todo el sistema solar del oeste ya le pertenece al imperio de Cold ¿por qué habría que dequerer robarse a si mismo?"- El rey confesó no haber recibido mas detalles aparte de las órdenes de una misión sigilosa y espía por su grupo de operaciones especiales Yurei.

-"También me preocupa tanto como a ti Touga, podríamos estarnos involucrando en un levantamiento serio contra el imperio"- dijo el rey consternado, Touga expresó que si algo así ocurría lo mejor era precisamente seguir la corriente y cumplir con la misión sin que nadie supiera que los saiyajines estaban involucrados.

EL rey Vegeta miró fijamente a Touga y le dio la razón… la operación debía hacerse…

Glacie miraba desde el ventanal de su nave el planeta Vegita, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y pensaba

"Espero que tus hombres estén preparados para enfrentar lo que viene"


End file.
